Crazy Mind
by YugiohFanfic26
Summary: Johan and Judai makes out but they are not together. Is Judai only waiting for Johan to confess or he really doesn't know that what they did is make out?
1. Judai, my alluring best friend

This fiction is more on Johan's thoughts about Judai. In every move Judai simply make, Johan keep his lust filled-emerald eyes close and his drooling lips shut.

Now, let's see how he can keep it that way any longer.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of its characters and I'm happy its Kazuki Takahashi's anime.

Proudly saying! I'm a Yu-Gi-Oh! R/GX/5D'S fan for life and eternity!

Hope you enjoy! ^_^

**Chapter 1 – Judai, my alluring best friend**

It was a normal day on Duel academy, at least for all. It's Saturday and every students enjoy this time, when they are free from classes or any more school stuffs – except for assignments.

This day, Judai and his friends decided to have a group picnic. The talked meeting time was nine o'clock, and the meeting place was on the Osiris cafeteria. Johan was ready before that time comes. He normally wears his casual academy outfit. Black pants, white long sleeves, blue vest and his brown and white boots. Nothing is different actually. All set up for him, he is ready to go to the, not on the meeting place but on the Osiris dorm. He bet his dear friend isn't awake yet. He smiles in the thought. Judai Yuki his best friend, often late to scheduled events, but that doesn't turn him off. So what? It's Judai… the adorable Judai.

He let out a sigh and walks out of the obelisk dorm heading to the Osiris dorm. He gave a bright smile on the sun, remembering that Judai smiles like that, so bright!

Cute, sweet, kind, unselfish, caring, funny, energetic, fun-loving, innocent and sexy, Judai got all the characteristics of a perfect girlfriend. "_If he can be a girlfriend,"_ Johan hopes. What if Judai is a girl? Maybe he and Johan are married by now. Thinking that he has angelic features, it isn't hard to think that he's a girl, only that he is not, though.

Sometimes Johan would dream that Judai is telling him that he was really a girl, only disguising because he wants to be like Yugi Mouto. He wants to be the next king of games.

Johan knew he has these crazy feelings for Judai. Only that he doesn't want to confirm it, or even dare to know. Is he afraid to know that he might be in-love with his best friend? "_A bit,"_ he answered. But he can't lie that he has a crush on his angelic brunette best friend.

He just shook his head to back away the thought that keep wandering on his mind since he met Judai. _"He is really cute."_ He thought.

On his way to the Osiris dorm, he saw a white rose luring beside a huge tree. He thought it's pretty and came near it to pick it. But something sneaks on his mind, _"White… a symbol of innocence. This beautiful flower… picking it away will make its innocence gone. And I'm not a pervert to do that." _Johan smiled as he walks away from the flower. That flower, reminds him of the innocent brunette.

Johan take a second gaze at the whole Osiris dorm before marching to the stairs. He stands up in front of Judai's room and casually knocks. No one answers, so that can mean only one thing. Judai is still asleep. He rotates the door knob with his hands then push the door slowly in. At his surprise, Judai is awake now. And at his more surprise, Judai is topless. He blushed on the sight. Judai looks so alluring.

Judai is standing back at him, bending back a little to his casual alluring poise. He wears only black pants and white socks. He turns around and gives a sun smile to Johan, "Hey Johan."

Johan feel his cheeks burning even more. Then his heart start beating so fast when he notices that Judai's pants is unbuttoned. He turns around, to keep his burning face unnoticed by Judai. But it's too late.

"Johan, why are you blushing?" Judai asked, titling his head on a side.

Johan's heart skips a beat. "Y-your p-pants…" he gulped.

Judai blinks before looking at the button of his pants. "Ow…" He then buttoned it. "Thanks for reminding me Johan."

"It's okay." Johan turns around thinking that Judai already finished dressing. But he was wrong. He quickly turns his back on Judai again. His cheeks burn to color crimson, he breathed deep before saying, "Judai y-your topless."

Judai tilt his head on the other side again. "I know… but why is your back the one I'm facing with." He raises an eyebrow, "What's wrong Johan?"

Johan shook his head, "Nothing really Judai," he feel so shy, "Just w-wear a d-dress."

"Do you think I'm sexy Johan?" Judai asks innocently.

Johan was froze, _"OMG! Why Judai asks that?" _he slowly turns around to Judai, he laughs sheepishly, "Why do you ask Judai?"

Judai looks at Johan, "Nothing… just thought about it."

Johan raises an eyebrow, "Just thought about it?"

"Well… I had heard it." Judai smiles, "I heard a girl talking to a girl, they are talking about me being sexy." He laughs, "I can't believe it myself." he holds his hips, "But I think its… true."

Johan groaned, "Well yes its true." His eyes were shut close.

Judai looks to Johan, "Really? So I'm really sexy." Amazement to himself flashes in Judai's eyes as he looks to his body.

"_OMG! OMG! OMG! Stop please, I'm burning up!"_ Johan thought.

Judai starts to dig to his closet a fresh dress. When he found no black sweater, he wears his white shirt with collar. Then wear in his Slifer blazer. "Come on Johan, let's – Johan?" Judai sees his best friend face really red, his eyes covered by his hair. He walks near to Johan and holds his shoulders. He shakes Johan a little. "Are you alright Johan?"

"I can't take it any more…" Johan mumbles.

Judai looks at his friend with confusion, "What'd you mean Johan?"

Johan mumbles, "Judai, I'm sorry…"

"Sorry for what Jo-mmph!" Judai tried to say but he was interrupted with Johan's lips. Johan kisses Judai, almost bruising the brunette's lips. He wraps his one arm around Judai's waist then his other hand on Judai's head. He brings him closer deepening the kiss. Johan, not ending kissing Judai, push Judai on to the floor. He wanders his hands on Judai's hair. Judai gasped in the unsurpassable pleasure his feeling. It gives Johan the opportunity to enter his tongue inside Judai's mouth. He wanders his tongue inside Judai's mouth, savoring his taste. Johan pulled away. "Johan what are you unnnn…" Judai moaned as Johan started to kiss his neck. Judai's head arched in the pleasure his having, giving Johan more access to his neck. "Jo… han… unnn…" Judai moaned and gasped when Johan put his hands under Judai's shirt, hugging his back barely. Judai felt a tingle on his spine. Johan then went his hands on Judai's toned chest and abs. "Johan… I… like what… your unnn… doing… but our… friends is w-wait-waiting for… us."

Johan gives a last suck to Judai's neck before pulling away and looking into the brunette's eyes. Judai pants heavily, as he moaned again when Johan gives him a deep kiss. "Jo…han…"

"Judai…" Johan mumbles while gasping for breathe.

"Johan… what did you just do?" Judai asked. Johan gasped at himself. Does he just take advantage of Judai's innocence?

Johan stands up, looking shock on what he had done. _"I'm a pervert!" _he thought of himself. He bows, "I'm so sorry Judai!" then he runs outside.

"Johan!" Judai tried to stop him but he already had run out. Judai walks outside, heading to the Osiris cafeteria. He smiles while walking to the meeting place. Johan had done to him feel so good, so good that he can still feel Johan's mouth on his neck. _"Johan… I never thought Johan can do a thing like that to me. It feels… so good." _He thought then he finally made it in front of the cafeteria. _"But I wonder why Johan runs away." _He looks straight at the door. "Maybe he ran here." He came inside, "Johan?"

"Aniki!" Sho called, "Wearing a white dress and black pants?"

Judai laughed while walking to his friends table, "I just thought of wearing these. Besides, Kenzan hasn't finished my laundry yet."

"Sorry Serge," Kenzan apologize, "Should be fast as dino but it's a lot of dress, its done later."

Judai smiled, "its okay."

"Judai's in time?" Manjoume asks.

Rei leans to Judai and put the back of her hands on his forehead,  
"You don't have any fever so…" Rei notice a certain mark. Her back stiffened as she stands up straight. "A hickey…" she pointed at him, her finger shaking, "Where did… you… get that hickey Judai?"

"A hickey?" Judai tilted his head on a side. His friends look closer on his neck and their eyes widened.

Kenzan holds Judai's shoulder then shakes him. "Who did that to you?"

Sho bolted out, "W-who kiss you?"

Manjoume's eyes widened, "Did you just make love with someone?!"

"Huh?" Judai tilted again his head with confusion.

Alexis looked at him sternly, "Answer my one question clearly Judai." Judai nodded, "Did someone kiss your lips, kiss your neck and make you moan?"

"Ow…" Judai nodded in understanding. "Jo-" he halted himself. His instinct is telling him that he shouldn't speak about what happened to him and Johan. "I…"

"WHAT?!" his friends exclaims.

"Hey guys," a guy entered the cafeteria, "Sorry I'm late… I just clear my mind." He walked to his friends table then stiffened when saw Judai's smiling face to him.

"Johan!!!" Sho shouts, "Judai got a hickey!"

"A HICKEY??!!" Johan exclaims, not because he was shock Judai had a hickey but because, he gave Judai a hickey.

"Who give you that hickey Judai?" Alexis asked with worry face.

Judai looks at Johan, like asking. What should I say?

Johan stares at his friends, feeling nervous. "I… do…"

His friends stare at him with wonder, "What do you mean by your 'I do' private?" Kenzan asked.

"I… gave…" he starts to blush, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm the one who…"

Manjoume's eyebrows are twitching, and then he shouted. "Spill it out!"

"I gave Judai that hickey!" he shouted with close eyes. When he heard nothing but silence, he opens one eye to see shock faces.

Kenzan grabbed Johan's collar and then starts to shake him hard. "How dare you take serge's innocence?!"

"We only make out not make love!" Johan shouted. Kenzan stopped shaking Johan, as his friend looks at him with disbelief. They can't believe Johan makes out with Judai. "What?! It's just kisses and simple touches."

"Even so!" their friends complained.

In their shock, Judai caresses Johan's cheeks which cause it to burn. Then Judai kissed Johan's lips gently. "There's no problem about it. I liked it."

Their friends stood firm and stiffened with total, absolute shock.

"Judai…" Johan whispers as he kiss Judai deep, Judai responded quickly, their tongues meet again.

**End of first chapter…**

I can't believe I did that! I want to hit myself! That's the first chapter. I am wondering. I thought Judai kissing Johan gently is so cute.

While I'm finishing this chapter, there's guilt in my heart. It's because of our music play.

But... it's the start of this fiction so I better smile.

Read and review ^_^ Thank you…


	2. After we make out

Hey guys! Almost for two weeks and Christmas is near. ^_^. So here I am!

Thank You for those who read and review! ^_^

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of its characters and I'm happy its Kazuki Takahashi's anime.

Proudly saying! I'm a Yu-Gi-Oh! R/GX/5D'S fan for life and eternity!

Hope you enjoy! ^_^

**Chapter 2 – After We Make Out**

It's been a week since Judai and Johan had made out. To their friends' surprise, Judai and Johan's relationship doesn't change. They are still the best of friends.

To find a difference, Judai became sweeter to Johan. Every time Johan will leave the Osiris dorm, Judai will give him an angel's kiss on the cheek, making the emerald eyes European's face blush crimson. But he is getting use of it. Who is the guy very lucky enough to be able to receive kisses by such an angel? Isn't that the gem beast duelist, _Johan Anderson_?

Well, today Johan planned to have a nice talk about duel monsters with Judai. But first he has to wait until their class is done, after the class he can ask him. But wait… ask him? He didn't have to. Judai is a person that you don't have to ask if he wants a talk about duel monsters. You just have to say, 'Judai, let's talk about duel monsters' or you can start it right away, 'Kaiser sea horse can be sacrificed as two if it's the sacrifice for a light monster' and sure Judai will continue to talk. He loves dueling!

Yes! The class is over for today. The students stand up and their feet led them to their destinations. Sho, Manjoume, Alexis, Kenzan and Rei are already around the brunette. _"How fast?" _Johan asks to himself. He then walks to the group with a smile. "Hey guys!" he greeted. They all turn around to see Johan. They smiled at him.

"Hey Johan," Sho greeted

When Judai finally saw his dear friend he quickly stands up then grabs his hands. "Come Johan,"

"Where?" Johan asks, a little blush painting its way to his nose.

Judai raises an eyebrow, "To my room," he looks at him with wonder. "Where did you expect us to go?"

Johan laughs sheepishly as he scratch the back of his head, "I expect that… well…" he looks at Judai's eyes, "I'm going to ask the same thing too." They continue looking at each others eyes, making their friends thoughts turned green.

"That won't happen!" Sho exclaimed,

Judai and Johan looks at them with confusion, "What's not going to happen?" they ask simultaneously.

Rei narrows her eyes, "Johan, don't even try…"

"To crawl to the next level…" Alexis continued

"Because you're not boyfriends yet…" Sho exclaims.

"And I hate gays, damn it!" Manjoume bolted as Sho, Rei, and Alexis looks at him with wonder.

Alexis pouts, "You just destroy the whole talk."

"I knew it! I should be the one who finish that." Kenzan said as he turns his back on them then knelt. "There should be dino in that sentence! Why?! Why?!" he holds his head down. "Why doing this to me? Why?!" he cried out loud.

His friends sweat drop, "You can still end it properly Kenzan." Rei said.

Kenzan face them with hopeful eyes, "Really?" his friends nodded. He coughs, "Um…"

"Johan, don't even try…"

"To crawl to the next level…"

"Because you're not boyfriends yet…"

Kenzan jumps into the air, "And dino rules don't accept that to happen until married!" his friends claps. Judai and Johan just sweat drop.

Johan eyebrows twitches, "We are not going to do that!" he exclaims.

His friends look at him with narrow eyes, "But you want it don't you?" Manjoume said as he laughs, "Can't control your ho-mmph!"

Alexis covered Manjoume's mouth. "Shut up!"

Johan holds his head then screams, "Let me be!" he starts running away, Judai will going to stop him but Johan turn around and say, "Don't even try to stop me!" he starts to run away again.

"Anderson, stop!"

Johan gritted his teeth then turn around to face the owner of the voice, "Shut up! You can't sto- hi doctor Crowler." Johan laughs sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

The teacher huffed, "Now Anderson give a reason why are you going to run away." He looks at Judai, "Is senior Judai had to do with it?"

Johan merely nodded, "But… I will not run away now." He starts to walk to his seat, "I'm going to sit now Professor…" he said sarcastically.

Professor Crowler turn around and smile secretively, he can't deny those students are sure fun.

After of hours of class, Johan changed his plan from to talk with Judai about to duel monsters, to just rest to his own room. He let out a sigh as he continues walking to the blue dorm. He stops and looks behind him, hoping to see Judai's dorm. He is wondering if Judai's looking for him. They have talked to go to Judai's room and hit him. _"He asks me to go to his dorm but the class was just getting started on that time." _He laughs at thought. Judai and he are the same in such demeanor. They're both forgetting stuffs when impulsively deciding to do a thing, and then ending up changing plans. But sometimes… skip class.

He continues walking to his dorm, spotting two students running to hide at the back of the dorm. He follows sneakily and was surprise to see the two students making out.

He turns away then ahead back to the direction he plans to go to. Seeing those two students, speaking they were also boys, making out, makes Johan remember him and his precious 'nakama'. Speaking of precious, there he was, leaning beside the Obelisk boys' dorm door.

Johan looks at the figure with complete disbelief. Is Judai waiting for him? Why? Is it because of their plan? Maybe… but Judai is supposed to be waiting on his room, not on Johan's dorm. But that is better. Johan is not planning to go to Judai's dorm anyway. He was just glad to see his precious friend.

Before he could greet Judai, Judai had already appended to him, hugging him tight like never seen him in years. Judai pulled away just enough to stare at those emerald eyes. He tilted his head on a side, cutely, showing wonder on his face. "Johan, where did you go?" he asked softly, "I thought we're going to my room." He said very innocently.

Johan scratches the back of his head, grinning sheepishly, "Sorry, I guess I forgot." Then he starts to give sneaky glances for those students looking at them. Well, he didn't care about them and Judai seems didn't care also.

Judai smiles at him brightly, "It's alright Johan." He snuggles to Johan's collarbone, "We can still go to my room… and have some privacy."

Johan squealed a little, blushing furiously on what Judai had said, _"Privacy? Uh… what Judai mean?" _he asked himself, feeling anxious about the way Judai acted. He tried to suppress a moan when Judai dance his fingers on his back. It's like something's burning up inside him. And Judai is the one causing it to burn.

Judai pulls away again, "So Johan, let's go!" Judai invites with a glee.

Johan still blushing tries to look away. He unintentionally looks at the blue dorm; making Judai thought Johan wants them to go to Johan's room instead.

"Alright Johan," Judai shrugged, "To your room instead." Johan looks at him with confuse look but before he could say anything Judai grabbed his hands and pulls him to Johan's room.

When they finally got into Johan's room, Judai take off his shoes immediately and bounce on Johan's bed. Judai sprawled himself on the bed with close eyes, nearly dozing. Johan smiles at the sight. Wow… Judai in his bed, looking like ready for anything, he was taken aback. _"No, Johan. Don't risk anything for yourself!"_

He closes his eyes, breathing rapidly to stop his thoughts from totally controlling him. Judai open an eye to stare at Johan then closes it again. "Johan…" Judai called sweetly. Johan stop his rapidly breathing and focuses his now open eyes to the angel on his bed. "Johan… I want an extra pillow."

Johan nodded and turns to the closet to get some pillows. He expected another right? Before he could actually make a step, a pillow was thrown to him. Johan turn around to see Judai but unless, he faces a pillow. Johan take the pillow out of his face to see Judai, now sitting on the bed, pointing and laughing hysterically at him. Judai is having much fun, because he has his other hand on his tummy. Johan was going to throw the pillow to Judai, with fuming amusement and annoyance when Judai suddenly stands up and starts walking to Johan. Johan wondered on Judai's look. He looks so daring this time.

"The pillow I'm talking about is not a thing Johan." Judai said as he carefully take the pillow out of Johan's hand. He wraps an arm around Johan's waist, as he throws the pillow back on the bed. He ran a finger on Johan's chest. "The pillow I'm talking about is you… Johan." Johan gulped as Judai looks at him very sexy.

He felt like he was going to explode. Those beautiful chocolate brown eyes, looking at him so irresistibly sexy, those eyes are seducing him! He felt his knees going jelly. Judai leans to Johan to give him a gentle but alluring kiss. A kiss, that will make you want Judai again and again. That kiss is like a way of Judai saying, 'if you want me, then get me'. But Johan is uncertain, even though that kiss was something like he thought. It's not right to follow it. Judai is just maybe teasing him.

Judai kisses him again but with more passion. Johan kisses back this time. Judai pulls him to the bed. Johan push Judai slightly making Judai sits on the bed but they never stop kissing. Johan lean closer to Judai, deepening the kiss and making Judai lay on the bed.

Judai moaned, making his mouth slight open but sure enough to make Johan peer his tongue right inside of the brunette angel's mouth. They make their tongues battle. Judai chuckles lightly on how Johan's tongue plays around with his tongue. It's tickling him but at the same time teasing him.

Judai hugs Johan's back as Johan caresses Judai's chest and abs, earning a moan from the smaller boy. When they need air, Johan simply move his lips away from Judai to his neck. Johan starts sucking the sensitive parts on Judai's neck, leaving again, none other than… hickey… I mean… hickeys.

Johan carefully tugged Judai's blazer and shirt off. He unbuckled Judai's belt… which make Judai wonder.

Judai tries to talk while moaning, "Jo…haaann…"

Johan stops for a while to look at the angel below him, "Yes, Judai?"

Judai tilt a head on a side, then look at his below, "Why did you… unnn…" he moaned when Johan continues to move his hands on Judai's chest, "My belt… why did you… unbuckled it?"

Zoom…

Like that, Johan's smile turns to… shock! Okay, so the reason Judai ask that. Because he doesn't know where they we're going to.

Johan stands up straight, staring at the topless angel on his bed. He can't believe it! He doesn't want to believe that he again, take advantage of Judai's innocence. And if it wasn't of Judai's question, he would have taken an important thing to Judai. Which Johan doesn't want to take from Judai _unknown _by him. And in means of unknown is that, he doesn't know that his special thing is being taken away from him.

Johan shook his head slowly, trying to form coherent words to say. _"I'm again a pervert like yesterday."_

Judai looks at his dear friend with wonder; he sits up then tilts his head on a side. "Are you alright Johan? Why did you stop?"

Johan looks at Judai like he was crazy, "Do you know where we are heading, on what we're doing earlier?"

Judai shook his head slowly, raising an eyebrow. On the looks of it, Judai is thinking, "I guess no… but I know we're doing what we've done yesterday." He smiles brightly and very innocently on Johan.

"It's make out Judai," he sighs, "And we're heading to make love, which I doubt you know." Judai just reply a questioning 'huh?' Johan sits beside Judai and reach for Judai's dress, he gave it to Judai. "Dress up!" he smiles at him. Judai smiles back as he wears his black shirt and blazer.

Judai starts to lean to Johan for a kiss again, but Johan slowly pulls him away. Johan looks away. Judai look a bit hurt. "You don't want to kiss me Johan?"

Johan blushes, "No, it's not like that…" he turns to see Judai, looking sad. "I… I really love… love to kiss you."

Judai starts to smile like a sun again; he looks up to Johan and gave him a chase kiss. Johan just look shock again. Judai laughed then snuggles to Johan's vest. "I really like that… what does that… make out?" Johan simply nodded.

Johan smiles, "But I know you like something more than that."

Judai looks up to him, "What's that? More than make out?"

Johan lightly blush, "No…"

Judai tilt his head cutely on a side, "Then what?"

"Eating…" Johan said then a groan was heard from Judai's stomach. "A tiring day can really make you hungry." He put his hands on top of Judai's hair then messes it. "Let's eat!"

Johan stands up and walks to the door. Judai follows with a cute pout face. "You mess my hair."

Johan just laughs, "It's fine Mr. Fried Shrimp, you can kempt it again." Johan expect Judai to knock him with some scolds, annoy speaking or come back teases. But you know… Judai's innocence prevails.

He jumps in front of Johan, "Where's Mr. Fried Shrimp? Is he delicious?" Judai said while stomping his feet left and right, his hands under his chin and his eyes shining in excitement. He is practically drooling.

Johan sweat drop, "You're still innocent Judai." He continues to walk.

Judai raises an eyebrow, "What you mean Johan? Johan!" he shouted when saw Johan bit far from him. He runs to catch up with him, and when he finally does so. They both walk to the blue dining room to munch some food.

**End of first chapter…**

Another make out… hehe! Gomen… I know, Johan thinking himself a pervert for two chapters now but hey! Just continue reading and reviewing to know what Johan and Judai will do next.

I might update on Saturday. Hehe… read and review please!

Spirit shipping shall live thy forever! ^_^


	3. No More Make Out?

I'M SO SORRY EVERYBODY!!!

TOO LONG BEFORE UPDATING!!!

**ZETAKE – **"Thank you for reviewing! Thank you for seeing chapter two nice!"

**EMERALD TWIN BLADE – **"Thank you for reviewing! You love how I portray Johan? Well, thank you. Johan and Judai are just so 'kawaii'!!! Sorry if you stare on your story alert for too long."

**JOHAN'S LOVER43V3R – **"Thank you for reviewing! You're sweet… Hehe! Who wouldn't go crazy over Judai? Just a little hip swaying and you'll see Johan wiping his nose… nose bleed!"

**Thank you again!**

I remember one character of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX when I look at my 'book plan' or whatever it was. It was a huge notebook where I write and plan my fictions. Title and characters are only written there, though.

I saw the title of this chapter 'Crazy Mind' and the characters I wrote which I plan to be in the story. It was something like this:

Crazy Mind

- Judai Yuki

- Johan Anderson

- And the last were to be known some chapters LOL! ^_^

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of its characters and I'm happy its Kazuki Takahashi's anime.

Proudly saying! I'm a Yu-Gi-Oh! R/GX/5D'S fan for life and eternity!

Hope you enjoy! ^_^

**Chapter 3 – No More Make Out?**

Judai and Johan were on Johan's bed. Johan sitting on the side of his bed, while Judai is sitting in a kneeling way on the bed beside Johan, Johan is holding an open book. The reason why they are in Johan's room is for Johan to tutor Judai. But Judai seems to be doing something different… way different.

"Judai," Johan called out slightly irritated. "Judai," he called again, but now slightly showing his irritation. He sighs, "Judai," he called one last time before exploding out. "Judai… stop kissing my face!"

Judai pulls back, sitting straight on his knees. He tilt his head on a side, "You don't like it Johan?" he said as his eyes sadden, feeling slight disappointed.

He sighs; he thought that no fluffy of telling he loves Judai's kisses should occur this time. "Judai, we're here to tutor you, remember?" Still, his eyes were on the book.

Judai pouts, his eyes showing that it will produce tears sooner or later. "You don't like it!" he screams crying like a child, "Waaahhhh! Johan don't like it!" He covers his eyes using his hands, tears jumping out from his eyes. "I just want to make Johan happy! Waaahhhh!" Johan felt his heart being stab by guilt.

Johan shifts to his side, waving his hands furiously in front of Judai. "No! Judai, I love your kisses." Judai continue crying, Johan cried out in discomfort, "Judai, please, stop crying! You made me so happy with your kisses." Judai turns his back on Johan. Johan sighs, "Judai, I told you, I lahahahahahahahaha-haha-ha-love your kisses." Johan rolls his eyes in annoyance but anyway, it's true.

Judai sniffed then turn to look at Johan with hopeful puppy dog eyes, "Really?"

"_Now he's seducing me." _Johan thought then nodded with amaze expression in his face.

"YAY!" Judai cheered loudly with arms on the air then he sits beside Johan on the side of the bed, swaying his legs up and down, hands on his sides flat on the bed, he tilt his head on a side, just when Johan thought it's over, "Then why you made me stop kissing you?" he asked innocently, pouting a bit.

Johan looks at Judai like he was crazy, but he will admit Judai's pouting is cute. "Judai if you continue doing that. I might not be able to control myself." He raises his head slightly to look up, like hoping to see God. "And God knows if I lack out of pull back. I'll send myself to jail."

Judai raises an eyebrow looking at him confuse, "Why you'll send yourself to jail Johan?"

"Because I'm going to rape someone beside me!" he said sarcastically at Judai.

"Ow…" Judai shook his head slowly, he look straight on space. "I think that's not good Johan. Since, you're sending yourself to jail." Johan closes his eyes, folded his arms in front of his chest then nodded slowly, thinking Judai understands him. But if Judai did understands, is he suppose to be shock? Judai sighs, "Whoever that person your gonna rape Johan, will be - "

Johan fell on the floor with a sweat on his head. "I thought you get it."

Judai looks down at Johan, "Johan, are you alright?" there was concern on his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Johan said as he slowly sits himself up and rubbing the back of his head.

Judai sat down beside Johan on the floor. "Well, back on the topic earlier. Why you want me to stop kissing you?" Judai leans closer with stern, narrowing beautiful brown eyes.

Johan bend a back a bit, "Did I just tell you a reason?" Is he supposed to use 'the' instead of 'a'?

"I want the reeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaal reason!" Judai demanded then sit up straight.

Johan looks at Judai with narrowed eyes. Judai looks back as well with narrowing eyes. They stare at each other like that for a while. Finally, Johan gave up. He sighs. "Judai… look at your neck." Johan said opening his arms wide with flat hands, all that to point that he's pointing out.

Judai blinked in confusion then stare down to the left to hopefully see his neck. "What's wrong with my neck?" Judai tilt his head a bit. "Yeah, I know my neck is just so alluring to kiss, and will totally seduce somebody." Judai bluntly and innocently said. He looks at Johan who was completely drowned in total shock. "So, what's wrong?"

Johan rapidly shook his head, he groaned but quickly breathes out, an attempt to calm himself. He looks at Judai, "You wanna know why I made you stop kissing me?" Judai merely nodded, "We can't make out again Judai."

"Why not? I mean you liked it and I liked it too." Judai said innocently.

Johan blushes, "It's just that I don't want to add another hickey to your hickey collection!"

Judai blinked then looks around him while saying, "I have a hickey collection? Where Johan?" he said excitingly.

Johan stands up that caught Judai's attention. Johan lifts Judai up then lightly pushes him in front of a life size mirror. Judai looks at him with confusion then Johan tugged down Judai's collar and he lightly push Judai's neck to the mirror for Judai enough to see little red marks on his neck.

Judai sees the red marks on his neck, his eyes widen. "Johan, I have red marks!" Johan nodded. "An insect gave me red marks! It bitted me!" Johan fell on the floor.

He quickly stands up again, "I'm the one who gave you those red marks Judai."

Judai turns to Johan, "So you're an insect Johan?"

"Yes – I mean no!" Johan shook his head. Judai raises an eyebrow in confusion. "Those red marks are hickeys."

Judai stare at his neck reflection on the mirror again. "Ow… So this is my hickey collection."

"Yes," Johan answers. "And if our friends knew that I _donated _another hickey on your collection. They'll kill me!" Johan exclaims.

Judai turns to look at Johan, "But I love you Johan. So they won't kill you because it would pain me." He bluntly and innocently said.

Johan froze right on the spot. His face shows shock. He can feel blood rushing on his face.

Judai giggles, and then he pats Johan's shoulders. "Oh come on Johan. Sure, friends love each other right?"

Johan let's air out of his mouth. So, Judai's 'I love you' to him is _just _for friend. He felt somewhat relieve but more on disappointed. Where in the world he got that feeling? He does have lust on his best friend. But love? Like is possible, but love? _"Johan, snap out of it." _He mentally said to himself.

Judai stares at him with a warm gentle smile. Okay… Judai now is just too adorable… even with just a simple smile. "I love you Johan." He said sweetly, but it was actually a tease, he figured out it would be a nice tease on Johan when he had told it to Johan earlier.

Johan had enough of it. But instead of… you know… he did what a panicking and 'don't know what to do' person do. He ran around and around in his room, hands on his head, screaming. He run and run until he stops only to face the angel's face he want to stay off for a while, just to make sure the angel's innocence were safe. He blushes deeply then run around and round again, stops, then meet the divine face again. He runs again and again around and around, only to stop again and again to meet up with that DAMN SHOWERED WITH HOLY BLESS FACE! Again and again! The owner with such face just looked confuse on Johan's actions. But it's really weird in front of him.

Johan realize running won't work; he might cross his pulls back line any second now. So he decided… "I better lock myself on the bathroom!" he run to his bathroom and locked it. When he heard the lock sound, he felt relief then leans on the bathroom door.

Thoughts wandered in his mind, he can't believe it what Judai is acting. Yesterday, Judai seduced him. Now, Judai is seducing him… again. But why? He thought Judai is so pure and innocent he doesn't know a thing. _"You gave him the idea Anderson!" _he scolded himself. Judai is still that pure and innocent. And Johan is breaking that innocence off? No way! Johan never wanted that. He didn't mean to kiss him without a warning and push him to the floor. He didn't mean to feel his toned chest and abs. He didn't mean to make out with Judai. He didn't mean to tug Judai upper dress off. He didn't mean to unbuckled Judai's belt off. He didn't mean to tell Judai that they did make out. It's urging… It's passion… It's lust… It's love?

"Impossible!" Johan exclaims. It's true he sees Judai as a mere human being with GOD LIKE BEAUTY. But that isn't enough to prove he _really _love Judai. Johan shook his head, must not focus on that now. He should focus on how come Judai is seducing him. Yeah it hit him. He remembers Judai, _very innocently, _said he liked what Johan did to him the first time. And as Johan have known Judai, he'll do almost everything just to get a taste of what he has liked. And Judai liked Johan's lips… and its all Johan's fault.

"_If I had control more…" _Johan said, feeling guilty about Judai. He remembers the white flower he saw when he was walking to the Osiris dorm. _"White… a symbol of innocence… I just dirt an innocent flower didn't I?" _he sighs feeling sad about himself. He turns around to face the door. He decided to say sorry again to Judai and tell him the true meaning of make out: That it is not a hobby, not something to be addicted to. It is something to be done, only with someone you only and truly love.

He opens the bathroom door and was greeted by Judai's lips. "You really like making out with me, aren't you?" Judai happily nodded in response. "Judai, we won't make out ever again."

Judai looks at him confuse, "Why Johan?"

"You're still innocent Judai,"

"That's what you told me yesterday, I asked you what'd you mean but you didn't answer." Judai said.

"Why did you make out with me yesterday?" Johan asked.

Judai tilt his head in confusion. "Simple… because I wanna."

Johan groaned before bowing in front of Judai, "Judai! Gomen! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to take advantage of your innocence! I don't want to be a pervert ever in my life! I don't really plan to tell you that we had done is make out! I don't plan it to make you want to make out with me because you said you've liked it! I just don't want to dust you! You're a precious white flower for me Judai!" he said as quickly as he can, after then he panted. His heart beating utterly fast as he anxiously waits for Judai's response, hoping that his _precious white flower _understands him.

Judai smiles, leaning down to see Johan's face since Johan is still bowing. "Hey," he holds Johan's face to raise it up, and then they both stand in a straighter way. "Johan, I don't think you're doing anything bad to me. I'm still clean! Look!" he opens his arms wide for Johan to see his clean clothes.

"That's not what I meant."

Judai laughs, "I didn't understand it all clearly actually." His eyes show calmness and support. "But if you're in some inner troubles Johan… I'm willing to help!"

Johan smiles, though Judai didn't understand his words. He knew that Judai understands his feelings and thoughts.

Judai leans closer to Johan, making him bend back a little looking alarmed. Judai narrowed his eyes before laughing. "You said we can't make out again. But I believe you're lying Johan, I just can feel it." Johan stare at him questioningly. "I know you pal!" he gesture with his mark hand gesture.

Johan averted Judai's gaze as he rub the back of his head, Judai just caught him on guard. He bet Judai is right. He tells a lie. How can they be prevented from making out if Johan just… something just urges him, and with Judai's innocent decisions and moves?

"We'll not gonna make out if it's what needed to clear your mind." Johan stare to Judai on surprise, "Well, Ill go now Johan! I'm going to do _something_ important!" he ran to the door. Johan just stare on his dearest friend. But before Judai completely can get out of the door, he look to Johan and smiled sweetly to him. "I love you Johan…" then he ran off, a small chuckle escaped from his lips.

Johan was left on his room… nose bleeding.

'_I love you Johan…'_

Those words darted on his mind until night…

Truth or tease?

ARRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!! He didn't know. But he found a surprising reply to those.

"I love you too Judai…"

**End of Chapter Three…**

So… whatcha' think?

Sorry… I think it's a bit weird for Judai to act like that or it's 'kawaii'?

And I think… I think… I really think… Okay so I'm not thinking. But hopefully the next chapter will liven up the scene.

Um… Next chapter due to what I have done. Johan will have a more peaceful mind.

Maybe…

^_^ Read and review please…

I'm getting out of the story!!! Men… I should drive it back!!!

Belated Happy New Year!!!


	4. When You Thought Everything Is Peaceful

Hehe! Hello everyone, I take too long to update did I? Well, why am I asking? Of course! It's really a long time! GOMEN!

Sorry take too long to update, its because of the glitches and now we have our own internet connection!!! Yeepee!!!

Here's the reply to your reviews. I'm so overwhelm and thankful!

**Thank you to:**

**Sora-chan**

****"Thank you very much, haha, Johan really can't help himself! ^_^

**x-YourWorstNightmare-x**

****"You remind me of my friend who spelled weird wrong. I'm not making fun of you; I think it's cute, like my friend did misspell it, but its on text message. ^_^

Judai's weirdness in my story fits his cuteness. That's good! Thank you so much. And I hope to hook you more in my story. Hehe!"

**Johan's Lover43v3r**

****"Yes, it's the most wonderful, greatest truth. Judai is the cutest, sexiest, sweetest and Johan's only true love (Except for family) in the whole wide universe. Everyone, everything, and every all will agree. I can say they might be blind if they didn't agree (To no offense to who didn't agree). ^_^

Yup! Sure Johan always love making out with the one and only Judai Yuki. God! He's so adorable. Man, Johan Anderson is so heaven-blessed-with-luck to have Judai Yuki. ^_^ Thank you very much. God, they fit so much!"

**Sentariana**

****"Yeah, I know that, my depiction of Judai is bit of different for me. If for you it's very… different, it's alright. Its how the story goes and its fine for me, hehe! ^_^ Thank you so much. "

**Azul Angel1251596**

****"I really am wondering what the meaning of 1251596 in your pen name is. Can I know? If you don't mind ^_^

Nice is a wonderful word. ^_^ Thank you so much. "

**Daku-DarkNess316**

****"All things good about Judai/Jaden is so really KAWAII. You really think it's getting better and better? OMG, pressure! Thanks! Hehe! The thing is, truth be so great and so honest. CUTENESS IS JUDAI HIMSELF. You agree with me? Of course! Right? Hehe!

Nose bleed is good to come hopefully near... again! ^_^ Thank you so much. "

**Emerald Twin Blade**

****"Sorry if you had been staring again… (Bows) Sorry! I'm glad chapter three is been a worth it! I'm glad you're not disappointed. Because disappointing someone beats my heart out of me. In short, it kills me. ^_^

Awesome is really good. Totally awesome is much, much better! ^_^ Thank you so much! "

**Thanks again!**

I don't exactly know what time does class starts on duel academy is. So please understand.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of its characters and I'm happy its Kazuki Takahashi's anime.

Proudly saying! I'm a Yu-Gi-Oh! R/GX/5D'S fan for life and eternity!

Hope you enjoy! ^_^

**Chapter 4 – When You Thought Everything Is Peaceful**

Yesterday was just so stressing. Well, days after Johan and Judai made out for the first time became so stressing. Wondering what will happen today. But to look into the positive way, yesterday got a humble ending, with the exceptional of the nosebleed, everything is fine. So, what's the plan today for Johan? Well, he decided to do a usual thing. Eat, on the Osiris cafeteria.

He should eat plenty to have enough energy, because it's the first day of class this week. Yep, it's Monday. So class is present. But anyway, just seeing Judai makes his energy on more-than-full state. But he still has to eat.

He made it in front of the Osiris cafeteria. Does he forget to wake Judai? No, doesn't have to. He knows Judai is now being wake by Sho and Kenzan. Johan wake a little late than usual maybe because of yesterday, he woke up about seven o'clock.

He opens the door with enough force and what he saw gives a smile on his face.

It was the one and only Judai, munching his food in the cutest and funniest way ever. On the other side of the table were Sho and Kenzan, eating casually. He walks to them and stands beside the table. Judai was the first to greet, only sort of obscure, though, due to his full mouth.

"Gowd Morwning Jowhan!" Judai greeted with his full of food mouth.

Johan smiles at Judai, "Good morning Judai."

"Morning Johan," Sho greeted.

"Morning private!" Kenzan greeted. "Serge reserved that sit beside him for you." Kenzan points.

Johan nodded, feeling happy on the reservation, "Good morning guys." That reservation means that today's first sit beside is with Judai. "I'm just going to get food. "He went to Tome-san to get his food. And then went back to his friends and sit beside Judai.

"So Johan," Sho started, "How's the tutoring yesterday? Does aniki learn much?"

Johan stiff a bit, "You didn't ask Judai?" He said looking at Judai for a while then back at Sho.

"He was so excited to eat; I didn't have time to ask him." Sho sighs.

Johan remembers what happened yesterday. He felt anxiousness little by little sprawling over his body. _"I don't think Judai actually learn something."_

"Does serge learn math problems better?" Kenzan asked, giving Johan a brain hit.

Yesterday, he should be teaching Judai some math problems but it all turns out to more like 'what is making-out lesson'. So Johan's going to make an exceptional answer, "We actually, didn't study math… we…" he is now rubbing the back of his head, earning a suspicious looks from Sho and Kenzan. "We… went to a literature lesson… more like English." He answered. Well, English seems to be the closest. Because they use words and number was not really present. "You see… I think it's better to start there… to… you know… in problem solving…?" He laughs nervously.

Kenzan and Sho were going to speak, if Judai didn't answer the question. "I learn much yesterday."

Johan stare at Judai. Somewhat he is feeling so anxious. Now, what will Judai say? Did he learn what from yesterday? Did he actually listen to Johan while Johan is explaining mathematical functions, even though he is kissing Johan anywhere on his face?

"I learn that…" he swallow his food. "Raping is bad…" Johan's eyes starts to widened, "…whatever was that… I have a hickey collection and Johan is my only donator, and if you can't restrain yourself run around your room..." Johan can't stop Judai. He was all stiff back and Sho and Kenzan's now widened eyes will glare at him anyways. Judai gave a big grin, "…or lock yourself on your bathroom."

Kenzan and stare at Johan with wide eyes and jaw dropped.

Johan laughed nervously, "I guess Judai learned something on social science…?" He gulped.

"JOOOOOOHAAAAAAAAAN!!!" Sho and Kenzan angrily said. Johan move a little away and then Kenzan jumped from his sit, reaching a hand on Johan. Johan tries to run away but Kenzan grabbed the back part of his vest.

Kenzan turn Johan around to face him and scolded at him. "What did you do yesterday?! Did you make out again, ha?!" Kenzan eyes turn to burning Dino eyes.

"We didn't! We didn't!" Johan said as he frantically wave his hands in front of him. "It just didn't turn out to be tutoring after all!"

Judai looks at them with awe. "Is something wrong with yesterday?"

Sho turn his head to face Judai, a shock expression on his face. Sho was silent, until he lean close to Judai and stare at his neck. After a while of looking, he went back to look sternly at Judai's eyes. He grasps Judai's shoulders. "Tell me aniki! Did that pervert Johan rape you?!"

"What?!" Johan shouted, "I didn't!"

"Shut up-don!" Kenzan said.

They all stare at Judai, waiting for his answer. Judai looks at them with confusion in his eyes. He tilts his head on a side, readying to answer. Silence covers them… an awkward silence. Sho, Kenzan and Johan are having perspiration. Anything Judai will say can shock them off. And can end Johan's life. Nah… just faint maybe.

Judai open his mouth to speak, making the three closer. Trembling to the answer, the three. It was freaking long. Is Judai gonna answer or what?

Until finally…

"What is rape?" a huge thud was heard. It was when a laugh was heard on the cafeteria. It was Fubuki.

"Oh my, what a crowd of sleeping guys!" Fubuki said when he saw Johan and Kenzan on the floor and Sho's face slapped on the table, everyone got the weirded, shocked face.

Judai looked up at Fubuki. "Morning, Fubuki-sama." Judai greeted.

"Good morning Judai and…" Fubuki stares at the now standing boys. "Good morning newly awakes!" Fubuki laughed.

Johan and Kenzan sat again on their sits, still having Sho and Kenzan's glare at Johan.

Fubuki sighs, "I told ya, you should explain little Ju-chan what rape is."

Judai nodded, "You probably should, so I won't be like some innocent kid who doesn't know rape."

"Like you are not Aniki." Sho said.

"Seriously, I didn't rape Judai… got it?" Johan said.

Fubuki jumped out of excitement. He leans on Johan's face. "So you guys finally did it?"

"I just said I didn't rape Judai!" Johan practically shouted.

"But that doesn't mean you haven't done anything." Fubuki said as he stands up. He crossed his arms in front of him when he thought of something. He slaps his hands on the other. "So you didn't really rape Judai!" Johan simply nodded. "That means… you did it willingly!" Fubuki said, practically cheering.

"WHAT?!" Kenzan and Sho screams.

Johan screams, so tired of being accuse of raping, making out with or whatsoever, Judai.

"Hey, I remember that!" Judai said with a cute simple smile on his face. They all turn to him waiting for an answer. "Johan also did that screaming yesterday, only with running."

"So what's the sense Judai?" Johan asked.

"I guess it's also one of the ways to restrain your self." Judai gave a toothy grin. "Am I right Johan?"

Fubuki clasped his hands, "Wow, I didn't know Johan could be a good health teacher to Judai until now." He tries to sit beside Johan, but there was no room. "You can be my substitute teacher." He said as he tries to sit beside Johan.

"No freaking hell way!" Johan shouted. "And don't try sit beside me. There's no room!"

"Oww… Johan, Johan, the junior health teacher." He stopped trying to fit in and sit on the table.

"Fubuki-sama, the table is not a chair." Sho said.

Fubuki nodded, "I know, I know. Just a matter of seconds, is what I heard from almost everyone in the school is true?" he asked, a finger on his chin as he looks up.

"What's it?" Judai asked.

Fubuki slightly turn his body to his right and reach for Judai's collar. "That Judai…" he tugs the collar down, "… got hickeys!" he then saw the noticeable hickeys.

Fubuki has a wicked smile on his face. When Johan saw it, he quickly thought for an excuse, which we know won't work. "Those marks were… INSECT BITES!" Johan points out. Judai, Fubuki, Sho and Kenzan looks at him with wonder. Johan looks frustrated, he just want to get out of this mess. And everyone knows the hickeys are hell! "That's, that's…"

"But you gave me this marks, ne Johan?" Judai said so innocent.

"Those are… those are…" Johan move his eye balls on the other direction for a while then headed back to them. "I tickled Judai and we, I sort of… er… pinch him on the neck!"

Judai gave a confused look. He doesn't remember him and Johan tickling each other yesterday, or if they did tickle Judai can't remember.

Sho narrowed his eyes, "You did give him hickeys right?"

"Well, it was a week or so, ago." Johan said, feeling awkward. "Now, it's tickling reason."

Kenzan and Sho also got confuse. Still, Fubuki got his wicked smile. Kenzan turns to Judai, "You play tickle with Johan, serge?"

Judai looks at Johan on the edge of his eyes. Johan gave him a look of please-just-say-yes. "Y-Yeah… we… tickle." Johan sighs in relief. But he feels guilty that he made Judai lie.

Kenzan and Sho looked calm now. "Well, just don't tickle too much next time ei Johan. Pinch on the neck hurts!" Sho reminded.

Johan laughs nervously, "I'll remember that." He sighs in relief, finally thinking it's all over.

"This is not pinching marks." Fubuki said. Johan, Sho and Kenzan looks up to him.

"What's not pinching marks?" Judai asked.

Fubuki raises an eyebrow to Johan with an evil smile. "These are kissing marks and to my observation…"

"They are not ki-"

"Shut up!" Kenzan and Sho shouted simultaneously. Johan wanted to protest but these two would just stop him.

"…And to my observation… It was produced about to two to three days ago. And will expire by next week due to that the kiss marks came from passionate, deep kisses." Fubuki finished.

Johan opened his mouth to protest but Judai speak first. "So it was impossible to be pinching marks you say." Fubuki nodded. "What's the difference, they were both marks and from Johan?" Judai tilted his head to a side.

"Wait a minute!" Sho stands up. "Before you answer aniki's question… what do you mean two to three days ago. You make out last week…" Sho's eyes widened, "You mean you make out for the second time? When? Where? Why? What? How?"

"After the class when I ask Johan to go to my room we went to his room and we make out." Judai said, straight and quick.

"Johan… you pervert!!!" Sho hollered.

Johan zooms out of the cafeteria.

Judai tilt his head on a side. "Why you always call Johan a pervert? Is kissing me a perverted thing?"

"Of Course aniki!!!" Sho answered. "You are not his boyfriend and you are only his friend so stop the kissing!!!"

Sho's face shows horror when he saw Judai's face suddenly became lonely. "Ow… so Johan doesn't love me…" he mumbles and sighs sadly and walks out of the cafeteria.

"Where are you going serge?" Kenzan asked but Judai ignored him.

"Tsk tsk tsk" Fubuki slowly shook his head, "You must never have said that, now you make little Ju-chan lose hope."

"What did I do?!" Sho asked, panicking.

"Ju-chan thinks Jo-chan doesn't love him… poor Ju-chan…" Fubuki said, and then he smirked. "Well, it means for love master Fubuki to get in the stage!!!" Fubuki said then laughs evilly while walking out of the cafeteria. Sho and Kenzan sweat dropped.

Meanwhile…

Johan had run to the open space of the forest and keep on pacing back and forth. "I'mAPervertI'mAPervertI'mAPervert…" He growles. "How could I ever changed that?!" he hollered then fall on his knees with his hand head. "WHY?! Why Judai has the most adorable face?!!!"

Judai has been planning to go to his favorite pond to murmur things. But then he heard someone shouting and recognizes it was Johan. He was worried that something bad happened to Johan so he ran to the place where he heard him.

"God! Why Judai is so cute that I can't control myself whenever I'm near him?! Why he is so alluring?! Why is he just so irresistible? Cute, innocent and sexy is such a deadly combination!!! And with all that physical characteristics is not enough, he has a gigantic golden kind heart!!! Oh my God! I want him! I want Judai! I LOVE JUDAI!!!" he shouted to the top of his lungs, not noticing the sound of rattling bushes behind him.

"This is NOT lust!!! This is PASSION and LOVE!!!" Johan continue to confess to the World.

Judai smirked mischievously.

**End of Chapter Four…**

I'm having lot of ideas after this chapter so hopefully they'll be in good use.

If you have questions, I'm glad to answer all of it, just please before or after your question or questions type down your comments or expressions about this chapter.

This is the longest chapter of 'Crazy Mind' so far!!!

It took me heck month or months to finish this.

Please read and review!!! ^_^ PLEASE!!!


End file.
